1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stringed musical instruments of the kind having a soundboard and a neck, and deals more particularly with the construction of a stringed instrument skeletal frame system including an interchangeable soundboard and an interchangeable neck assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stringed musical instrument, such as a guitar, transmits sounds when the musical instrument's strings are plucked, strummed or otherwise made to vibrate. Different styles of music, such as rock and country, may utilize different techniques in playing and can necessitate musical instruments having a variety of soundboard and neck configurations. Furthermore, even within a particular style of music, different performers will have different styles of playing and individual performers may desire a selection of instruments having various soundboard and neck configurations. Generally, stringed musical instruments soundboards and necks are individually formed and glued or otherwise permanently joined together during the production process. As such, anyone desiring the flexibility of different soundboard and neck configurations is generally forced to purchase a separate instrument for each soundboard and neck configuration desired.
One known musical instrument with an interchangeable soundboard and an interchangeable neck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,904, issued on Sep. 20, 1994 to Barry G. Lawrence. However, Lawrence does not suggest the use of an interchangeable neck comprising a fully installed bridge assembly and strings mounted thereon in accordance with the claimed invention.
Other prior art stringed instruments or constructional techniques are shown or described in U.S. Design Pat. No. 209,707, issued on Dec. 26, 1967 to Charles A. Gauvin; U.S. Design Pat. No. 272,747, issued on Feb. 21, 1984 to Ernest Nussbaum; U.S. Design Pat. No. 290,130, issued on Jun. 2, 1937 to Ned Steinberger; U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,693, issued on Mar. 17, 1992 to Floyd D. Rose; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,777, issued on Oct. 14, 1975 to Stanley E. Rendell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,049, issued on Oct. 28, 1975 to Clifford T. Bean; U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,143, issued on Jan. 2, 1979 to Thomas D. Stone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,555, issued on Aug. 16, 1988 to Kiyoshi Minakuchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,415, issued on Sep. 6, 1988 to Charles A. Gresset, Jr., et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,696, issued on Jun. 25, 1991 to John M. Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,511, issued on Jul. 9, 1991 to Kevin Rosendahl; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,757, issued on Jul. 5, 1994 to Serban Ghenea; U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,158, issued on Aug. 1, 1995 to John T. Riboloff; German Patent Number 2,631,866, published on Jan. 20, 1977; and German Patent Number 3,416,581, published on Nov. 8, 1984.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.